


Des perceuses pour mes licornes

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Maxime est une directrice capable de tout pour son école, y compris acheter du matériel moldu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des perceuses pour mes licornes

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Vernon Dursley avait toujours vendu des perceuses. Les nombreux clients de la Grunnings allaient de la plus grande entreprise de bricolage au plus simple des particuliers, désireux d'accrocher une peinture hideuse dans son salon.

Mais s'il avait parfois eu affaire à des personnes étranges ou originales, ça n'avait été que peu de choses par rapport à ce qui l'attendait ce jour-là.

Sa secrétaire, Mrs Jones, lui avait fait savoir qu'une grande dame française désirait s'entretenir avec lui. Cependant, aussi grande dut-elle, son nom ne lui disait absolument rien ! C'était vrai qu'il travaillait très rarement avec la France…

Mr. Dursley eut quelques minutes à attendre, temps dont il profita pour ranger rapidement les cartes à jouer montée en château sur son bureau. Trois coups violents furent frappés à la porte. Vernon sursauta, avant de se reprendre et de lancer un ''Entrez !'' digne de sa place.

On entra et Vernon comprit ce que Mrs Jones entendait par 'grande'. Mme Maxime était tout bonnement immense : elle était obligée de se pencher pour passer la porte. Elle portait une longue robe fuseau turquoise qui l'allongeait encore plus.

La suite se passa comme un entretien banal… ou presque. A chaque fois qu'elle souriait, Vernon avait l'impression de voir la dentition d'un cheval, et il était impossible à une femme aussi grande de s'asseoir convenablement face à lui, ses jambes interminables ne tenant pas sous le bureau. Néanmoins, Vernon dut convenir d'une chose certaine : c'était une femme charmante.

Maxime désirait se procurer un bon millier de perceuses – neuf cent quatre vingt dix sept, exactement – et espérait que cela se ferait très rapidement.

\- Pourrais-je, sans être indiscret, demanda Vernon en cherchant un dossier dans une pile d'autres, vous demander pourquoi pas mille tout simplement ?

\- C'est-à-dire, monsieur Dursley, répondit Maxime, presque gênée de demander un nombre aussi peu pratique, que je n'ai que neuf cent quatre vingt dix sept licornes.

Vernon tiqua et se figea.

\- Des… licornes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous envisageons de leur faire poser des pierres précieuses à la base de leurs cornes mais, comme vous devez vous en douter, ces bêtes ne supportent pas la chirurgie magique. Nous avons donc p…

\- Attendez, madame Maxime, l'interrompit Vernon, est-ce que nous parlons bien de licornes ? Des créatures magiques ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je sais que vous faites partie des moldus qui savent pour le monde des sorciers, c'est pourquoi nous avons pensé faire appel à vous plutôt qu'à une quelconque entreprise française.

\- Mais… mais… mais…

Vernon balbutia encore, presque à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Et puis, poursuivit madame Maxime, je dois avouer que vous êtes un homme charmant…

Mr. Dursley dévisagea un instant la femme au sourire si large. Certes, elle était probablement une sorcière et c'était tout ce qu'il haïssait, mais d'un autre côté, même si elle était immense, elle était bien plus chaleureuse que son glaçon de femme !

Et, après tout, plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien contre la magie, en fait. Après tout, il ne connaissait que l'aversion qu'avait Pétunia pour les sortilèges de sa sœur…

\- Madame Maxime, dit Vernon, décidé. Il faut absolument que nous approfondissions cet échange. Que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner ? Je vous invite au Petit Paris !

\- Un restaurant français ? Comme c'est gentil à vous, répondit madame Maxime.

Elle se leva – Vernon avait le visage à hauteur de son nombril – et fit quelques pas – longs comme des enjambées – vers la porte. Mr. Dursley alla lui ouvrir la porte et lui tendit son coude, (oui-oui, en hauteur !).

Ensemble, ils allèrent donc manger un bout et, suivant la tradition française à table, boire beaucoup de vin. Tant et si bien que vers les trois heures de l'après-midi, Maxime et Dursley étaient bien gris.

De retour dans le bureau de Vernon, installés côte à côte dans le petit canapé d'appoint, ils discutaient de tout ce qui n'était ni licorne ni perceuse.

\- Vous savez, monsieur Dursley, dit madame Maxime. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes à moustache.

\- Et moi, madame Maxime, répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton, j'ai toujours aimé la façon dont les françaises portaient leurs robes.

\- Oh pour ça ! Attendez un peu d'en voir une se dévêtir pour vous !

\- Oh mais je n'attends que ça !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, souriants. Ce fut la semi-géante qui fit le premier pas : elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Olympe…

\- Vernon. Enchanté, madame.


End file.
